listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars
Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Captain Maori Madakor - Blown up in the Radiant IV by Trade Federation turbolasers on Nute Gunray's command. * Lieutenant Antidar Williams - Blown up in the Radiant IV by Trade Federation turbolasers on Nute Gunray's command. * G8-R3 - Shot off of the Royal Cruiser along with the other astromechs by the Trade Federation ships. * Ratts Tyerell - Crashed into a stalactite in the Laguna Caves in the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace. * Lieutenant Rya Kirsch - Shot by an AAT in his starfighter, causing him to crash land. * Captain Daultay Dofine - Killed when Anakin fired torpedoes into the core of the Vuuton Palaa, blowing it up and killing the entire crew. * Communications Officer Tey How - Killed in the destruction of the Vuuton Palaa. * Commander OOM-9 - Shut down when Anakin destroyed the Vuuton Palaa, causing him and the rest of the droids to lose their control signal. * 1138 - Shut down after the destruction of the Vuuton Palaa. * Master Qui-Gon Jinn- Stabbed in the stomach by Darth Maul. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Versé - Killed in the explosion of the diplomatic barge orchestrated by Zam Wesell. * Cordé - Killed in the explosion of the diplomatic barge. * Zam Wesell - Shot in the neck with a poison dart by Fett when she tried to tell Anakin and Obi-Wan his name. * Shmi Lars (née Skywalker) - Died of her injuries after being tortured by Sandpeople. * Sar Labooda - Killed along with nearly 200 other Jedi by battle droids in the Battle of Geonosis. * Khaat Qiyn - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of Geonosis. * Fi-Ek Sirch - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of Geonosis. * Que-Mars Redath-Gom - Killed by battle droids in the Battle of Geonosis. * Master Coleman Trebor - Shot twice by Fett, causing him to fall off of the viewers' box to his death. * Jango Fett - Hand cut off and decapitated by Mace Windu. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * R4-P17 - Cut apart and destroyed by buzz droids. * Head of State Count Dooku (Darth Tyranus) '''- Decapitated by Anakin, on Palpatine's orders. * IG-101 - Decapitated and cut in half by Obi-Wan. * IG-102 - Cut in half by Anakin. * '''General Grievous - Shot five times in his exposed gutsack by Obi-Wan, causing him to incinerate. * Master Agen Kolar - Stabbed through the heart by Sidious. * Master Saesee Tiin - Slashed by Sidious. * Master Kit Fisto - Slashed in the stomach by Sidious. * Master Mace Windu - Hand cut off by Anakin, then blasted out of the window with Force lightning by Sidious. * Master Ki-Adi-Mundi - Shot by Commander Bacara and his troopers in Order 66. * Aayla Secura - Shot to death by Commander Bly and his troopers in Order 66. * Master Plo Koon - Shot down in his starfighter by Captain Jag in Order 66. * Master Stass Allie - Shot by Commander Neyo on his speeder bike in Order 66. * Commander CC-1004/Gree - Decapitated by Yoda. * Sors Bandeam - Killed offscreen by Vader with the other younglings. * Master Shaak Ti - Stabbed by Vader. * Zett Jukassa - Shot by Fox. * Whie Malreaux - Slashed by Vader. * Bene - Force-choked by Vader. * Battlemaster Cin Drallig - Slashed by Vader. * Denaria Kee - Stabbed through the heart by Vader. * Aito Laff - Stabbed through the abdomen by Vader. * Senator Po Nudo - Slashed across the chest by Vader. * Magistrate Passel Argente - Decapitated by Vader. * Nank Tun - Slashed across the chest by Vader. * Cat Miin - Killed by Vader with his lightsaber. * Presidente Shu Mai - Decapitated by Vader. * Chairman San Hill - Stabbed through his three hearts by Vader. * Senator Tikkes - Slashed across the chest by Vader. * Po Nudo's Second Aide - Killed by Vader with his lightsaber. * Archduke Poggle the Lesser - Decapitated by Vader. * Aruteous "Rute" Gunnay - Slashed across the chest by Vader. * Settlement Officer Rune Haako - Slashed across the chest by Vader. * Emir Foreman Wat Tambor - Stabbed through the chest by Vader. * Viceroy Nute Gunray '- Slashed across the chest by Vader. * ''Senator Padmé Amidala - Force-choked by Vader, then later died during childbirth from her injuries and losing the will to live at seeing what her beloved had become. Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Lyra Erso - Shot by one of Krennic's death troopers. * Tivik - Shot by Cassian. * First Sergeant Jimmon Arbmab - Shot by Cassian. * Saw Gerrera - Killed in the destruction of Jedha City caused by the Death Star. * Sirro Argonne - Shot by Krennic's death troopers along with the rest of the scientists on Eadu. * Rasett Milio - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. * Vlex Onopin - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. * Ames Uravan - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. * Feyn Vann - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. * Galen Walton Erso - Fatally wounded when a Y-Wing proton bomb hit the platform on which he was standing. * Vangos Grek/Blue Six - Crashed into the shield gate in his starfighter as it closed. * K-2SO - Shot several times by stormtroopers. * Laren Joma/Blue Eleven - Killed when her U-Wing was shot down during the Battle of Scarif. * Bistan - Killed in the U-Wing crash. * Ruescott Melshi - Killed during the Battle of Scarif. * Paodok'Draba'Takat "Pao" - Killed during the Battle of Scarif. * Chirrut Îmwe - Caught in an explosion after turning on the master switch. * Baze Malbus - Shot a death trooper carrying a live grenade, and was killed in the explosion. * Bodhi Rook - Killed by a shoretrooper with a grenade. * Lieutenant Danbit Brun - Killed when the Star Destroyers crashed into the shield gate over Scarif. * 'Director Orson Callan Krennic '- Killed when Tarkin ordered the Death Star to destroy the Citadel, killing everyone in the vicinity. * Lieutenant Mytus Adema - Killed in the destruction of the Citadel. * Sergeant Jyn Erso - Killed in the explosion of the Citadel. * Captain Cassian Jeron Andor - Killed in the explosion of the Citadel along with Jyn. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Captain Raymus Antilles - Strangled by Darth Vader. * Owen Lars - Shot and set on fire offscreen by stormtroopers. * Beru Lars - Shot and set on fire offscreen by stormtroopers. * Greedo - Shot in the chest by Han. * Viceroy Bail Prestor Organa - Killed when Tarkin had his gunners blow up Alderaan with the Death Star's superlaser. * Queen Breha Organa - Killed when Tarkin had his gunners blow up Alderaan with the Death Star's superlaser. * Lieutenant Pol Treidum - Squashed by Chewbacca. * Gantry Aide - Shot by Han. * Lieutenant Shann Childsen - Shot by Han or Luke. * Master Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi - Slashed sideways by Darth Vader. In death he became one with the Force, and returned as a ghost. * Jek "Bellyrunner" Porkins/Red Six - Blown up inside his X-Wing by one of the Death Star's turbolaser turrets. * Nozzo Naytaan/Red Nine - Shot down by a Black Squadron pilot during the Battle of Yavin. * Tiree/Gold Two - Blown up inside his Y-Wing by Darth Vader. * Jon "Dutch" Vander/Gold Leader - Blown up inside his X-Wing by Darth Vader. * Davish "Pops" Krail/Gold Five - Shot down in his Y-Wing by Darth Vader, blowing him up. * "Dark Curse" - Shot down by Wedge. * Puck Naeco/Red Twelve - Blown up inside his X-Wing by Darth Vader. * Theron Nett/Red Ten - Blown up inside his X-Wing by one of Vader's wingmen. * Garven Dreis/Red Leader - Shot down in his X-Wing by Darth Vader, blowing him up. * Biggs Darklighter/Red Three - Blown up inside his X-Wing by Darth Vader. * "Backstabber" - Shot down by Han using the Falcon. * "Mauler" Mithel/Black Two - Collided with Vader's TIE Advanced while evading the Falcon's fire, sending him crashing into the trench wall. * '''Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star by shooting two proton torpedoes down a thermal exhaust port. * Chief Moradim Bast - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * High General Cassio Tagge - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * Admiral Conan Antonio Motti - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * Colonel Wulff Yularen - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * Chief Siward Cass - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * Captain Khurgee - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * Tenn Graneet - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Luke's Tauntaun - Killed by the Wampa. *Han's Tauntaun - Froze to death in the blizzard. *Admiral Kendal Ozzel - Force-choked over a screen by Darth Vader. *Dak Ralter - Killed when an auxiliary malfunction in his snowspeeder blew up in his face. *Zev Senesca - Snowspeeder shot down by an AT-AT, blowing him up. *Zev Senesca's Gunner - Blown up in his snowspeeder with Zev. *Captain Lorth Needa - Force-choked offscreen by Darth Vader. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Oola - Sent falling down a trapdoor by Jabba and eaten offscreen by the Rancor. *Rancor - Gate sent crashing on his head by Luke throwing a skull at the switch, crushing it. *'Jabba the Hutt' - Strangled by Princess Leia with a chain. *Bib Fortuna - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge with its own laser cannon. *Salacious B. Crumb - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge. *''Yoda'' - Died of old age. In death his body disappeared, and he returned as a ghost. *'Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious)' - Thrown into the main reactor of the Death Star II by Darth Vader. *Arvel Crynd - Killed when he crashed his A-Wing into the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer. *Admiral Firmus Piett - Killed when a Arvel Crynd crashed his A-Wing into the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer. *Major General Maximilian Veers - Was presumably on the Super Star Destroyer when a Arvel Crynd crashed into it, causing it to crash onto the Death Star and explode. *'Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader)' - Electrocuted by Palpatine with his lightning while in the process of throwing him into the main reactor. Returned as a ghost. *Moff Tiann Jerjerrod - Killed when Lando blew up the Death Star by knocking out its main reactor with the Millennium Falcon. Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Lor San Tekka - Slashed by Kylo Ren with his lightsaber. *FN-2199 - Shot by Han with Chewie's bowcaster. *''Han Solo'' - Stabbed by Kylo Ren and fell off of a bridge. Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Coming Soon! Star Wars Episode IX Coming Soon! Category:Film series